The American's Guide
by zenorules101
Summary: Hello and welcome to the American's Guide for Getting a Grumpy Brit. This guide will teach you all the right steps for getting your Brit useing the lives of Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland as an example. We wish you the best of luck, you'll need it
1. Greetings

Hello, and welcome to _The American's Guide for Getting a Grumpy Brit. _This book will give you step by step instructions for getting your Brit. However, this is no normal how to book. We shall be following the lives of two high school students in order to help you understand the instructions better, seeing you are American, and well…Americans need all the help they can get. With that being said, this will be told in a story format. I am sorry if you expected something else, but it's much more convenient for the majority of readers if we use this format. Now that formalities are out of the way, I hope this guide helps you with your intentions. I wish you luck on your future endeavors.

-Unknown


	2. Step one: Make a bet

Our story starts in an ordinary town. One that's not so small that everyone one knows everyone else's life story, yet not so large that one would get lost in its vastness. Now in this town live two ordinary boys. One, the beloved school quarter back; the other the grouchy student president. They were so different in nature, so far apart in social statues, one would wonder what could possibly bring these two boys, well men, together. Well, when you look at it closely the answer's simple. It is within their nature considering they are teenagers. The thing that brings them together is…

"I want a virgin!" Alfred declares to the ring of teenagers.

"Why would you want one of them?" Asked one of his friends that were in the group.

"Why not be wanting one of those" Ivan responds in his broken English. "They are very innocent, da?" Alfred laughs at his Russian friend and nods, grabbing the vodka bottle that the other was holding and taking a swing.

"That, and I'm curious. I bet it's more fun teasing them than the girls I normally hook up with."

"Keseses, Ja! So, who do you have in mind" Gilbert asks. Alfred makes a sound of consideration as he takes another swing from the bottle.

"Fredka, you will be getting your own vodka now, da?" Ivan smiles, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"whatever dude" he grumbles, thrusting it back to its owner. "Anyway, I don't know Gil. You know anyone that would be a good choice?"

"Well there's Natalia" he snickers.

"Kolkolkol" Ivan smiles creepily at the Prussian, a purple aura surrounding him.

"D-dude, t-the awesome m-me was just k-kidding" he stutters, shrinking away from the scary ass Russian next to him.

"Anyone else!?" Alfred asks loudly, laughing at Gilbert's misfortune.

"How about Matthew" someone calls out, causing the rest of the group to laugh.

"Sick fucks" Alfred says, pulling a face of horror and disgust.

"I tink all the girls in this school have been claimed" admitted Gil, grabbing a beer from the cooler behind him.

"Well I'm sure Lily hasn't…" said some else in the group.

"True," Alfred agrees. "But then there's Vash…" Everyone, besides Ivan of course, winces at what the Swiss teen would do to anyone who even looked at his sister the wrong way. "A-anyone else" the American tries, breaking everyone's thoughts.

"Well," Gilbert starts. "If you swing this way, and you're up for a challenge, I know someone." A spark lights up in the quarterbacks sky blue eyes as he hears the word challenge. He leans closer to the Prussian in anticipation and smirks.

"I'm listening."

"I know one person, but he's a tough nut to crack. Even **I **can't get into his pants, and you know how awesome me and my five meters are!" Now Alfred was very interested. His smirk widens as he leans closer.

"Tell me" he demands.

"It's the schools prez." Alfred's eyes widen before he burst out laughing. He sits back in his normal potion and leans against the couch that's behind him and clutches his stomach. Everyone else follows his lead and began to laugh just as hard.

"**Kirkland**" he manages between fits of laughter. "Out of all the people in the school you suggest **him!?**" The albino just smiles, a mischievous glint in his blood red eyes.

"It's ok to admit defeat, you know. It's ok to be scared." Alfred stops laughing and the smile slips from his face. **No one **talks to him like that.

"I'm not **scared**" he growls. "I'm the hero, heroes don't get scared."

"You don't have to pretend dude, we understand. People can't be heroes all the time."

"Oh yeah!" he snaps, jumping to his feet. "I bet I can take him in two months top!"

"Only two months?" he questions. "I don't know, Francis has known him since birth and you see how far that's gotten him."

"I can do it" he smirks, competitiveness oozing off of him. "And when I do, you have to bow to me and call me the awesomest of all awesomeness and that you are unworthy to be in my awesome presence!"

"Fine" Gilbert says, matching Alfred's competitive smirk. "And when I win you have to give up your burgers for the rest of the year!" He sticks out his hand for Alfred to shake, and, with a bit of hesitation, he grips in tightly and shakes.

"You're on!"


	3. Step two:Ask your Brit out attempt one

Alfred groans as his alarm clock screams in his ear. Bleary blue eyes gaze sleepily at the neon numbers that read an hour too early.

"The hell…" He moans, burying his head into his pillows in attempt to block out the noise. _I bet it was Mattie pulling some prank! Well I am not amused, I'll get you back you maple loving__… _Alfred jumps out of bed, finally turning off the alarm, as he remembers why he was being woken up at this ungodly hour in the morning.

"The bet!" He cries as he runs into the bathroom and hops in the shower. Today was Monday and it was time to use his awesome hero moves on Kirkland. He had it all planed out; he would take longer than normal to get ready to make sure he looked even hotter than he usually does. Then he would go up to the moody Brit, flirt the hell out of him, ask him out, and take him on a kick ass date. Who could possibly say no to a date with him? Finally he'd find out whose house was more vacant and take him right then and there. By the end of their date he would be begging for his touch, anyway. It'd be as easy as one, two, three!

"This is the easiest bet Gil and I have ever made," he laughs cockily. "That limey won't even know what hit him!"

* * *

An hour or so later, dressed to kill with his skinny jeans that showed off his wonderful ass, his awesome 'I'm the hero' shirt, and his trademark bomber jacket, he pulls into the school parking lot. It was common knowledge that the council members went to school early. So, to avoid unnecessary people hearing about his soon to be date, Alfred arrived there early as well. He confidently strides down the hall to the student council room and, without knocking, pushes open the door.

"Hey dudes, the hero is here." He announces proudly, puffing out his chest. The people in the room stop what they are doing and look at him curiously or angrily in some of their cases. On the couch slept Antonio, and in his arms an angry Lovino. Sitting at one of the tables were Kiku and Yao, who were studiously doing their work. Kiku only briefly glancing up at Alfred while Yao glared at him and grumbled something in Chinese. Finally, sitting in the middle of the room behind a large oak desk, was his target. Arthur Kirkland, who had previously been arguing with Francis, who was next to him, was sitting at his desk, his papers in order and a pen in his hand. When Alfred entered his glare went from the perverted Frenchmen and straight to him.

"What the bloody hell do you want Jones?" He snaps.

"Can't I come and just say hi to my favorite little Brit?" Alfred asks with his mega-watt grin as he walks over to the desk.

"Since when do you come here to talk? Normally you bullshit around with those stupid teammates of yours." Arthur growls, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Alfred's smile doesn't falter as he leans on the desk, messing up the organized papers and making Arthur huff in irritation.

"Can't a guy realize what he's been missing out on?" He purrs softly, his smile turning flirtatious.

"You are not missing out on much, mon ami." Francis pipes up. "Rosbif here is always so grouchy, he truly is poor company." Francis laughs, joined by Tonio, but Arthur doesn't find it so funny.

"Shut up you bloody frog. You too, you stupid Spaniard. I am _not_ poor company!"

"I don't know, Francis," Alfred cuts in, leaning closer to the shorter blonde, "I think that fiery attitude of his is hot." Now that got everyone's attention. Antonio fell off the couch, dragging a cursing Italian with him. Yao was openly gapping at Alfred and Kiku was staring at him with his usual unreadable expression.

"Are you not feeling well?" Francis asks, leaning towards Alfred and checking for a fever.

"Si, amigo, you cannot be in your right mind! Right, Lovi?"

"I don't give a shit about that burger bastard. Let me go!"

"Aiyah, where did this come from Alfred?"

"Very interesting…"

"Dudes, I'm totally fine." He laughs and swats the French hand away, his eyes never leaving the other's emerald ones.

"Mon Dieu! Saying his attitude is hot is like saying his eyebrows are adorable!"

"They are," Alfred replies, resisting the urge to wince at his lie. _It's all for a good cause, _he tells himself.

"Is that so?" Arthur challenges.

"It is." He gently moves a stray lock of hair behind the other's ear, smiling charmingly at him.

"In that case, may I ask you something?" Arthur flutters his eyelashes and leans forward slightly.

"Anything," he replies smoothly.

"Can you come closer? I'm too embarrassed to say it out loud." Alfred resists the urge to smile victoriously. _I knew it!_ He cheers in his head. _No one can resist my awesome charms._

"Of course." He does as asked and Arthur brings his soft lips against the American's ear.

"How does it feel?" He whispers.

"How does what feel, beautiful?"

"How does it feel to have your head shoved that far up your arse?" Alfred pauses. Then blinks. Finally, he pulls himself away from the other to see if he was serious. The Brit was sitting back in his seat with his arms crossed and a smug smirk playing on his lips. Alfred's smile falters ever so slightly.

"I don't understand-"

"Of course you don't bloody understand, you wanker!" Arthur snaps, a scowl replacing the smirk. "You're so used to people falling into your arms and confessing their undying love for you, that you don't know rejection when it's staring you in the face."

"But…I…You're." _Abort. Abort. Mission has been compromised! _This is uncharted territory. He doesn't know what was happening so all he could do was stutter dumbly.

"I know this is hard for you to comprehend, so let me say it slower." He leans forward so they were only inches apart, but he doesn't say it softly. Oh no, he says it loud enough so the whole freaking world can hear him. "I do not like you Alfred Jones. I will never like you. You are obnoxious, loud, conceited, stupid, gluttonous, annoying, and all together infuriating. If you came here to court me, you've failed, I. Will. **Never. **Go out. With. **You.**" With that he sat back in his seat, acidic green eyes burning holes into blue ones. He stared at him in shock. No one ever said no to him, especially before he even asked aforementioned person out. This was unheard of!

"Now get the hell out and go fawn over a cheerleader or whatever you idiots do between classes." He turns his attention to his paper work, not sparing the still shocked Alfred a second glance. Eventually Arthur glances up to see he was still standing there like an idiot.

"Jones," he sighs in irritation, "are you that slow?"

"I, uh, I." He stutters.

"Leave, now," he warns, his tone was that of a mother talking to a small child.

The room erupted into snickers and to save himself further humiliation Alfred quickly left, making sure to slam the door behind him. Numbly he makes his way down the hall and towards his normal hang out spot. He went over the scene again and again in his head, and when he got to the rejection part, it rang loudly in his ears. Every time it played, his frustration grew.

How dare he? Everyone, male and female alike, would love to have Alfred's attention. But this Kirkland guy… he wasn't interested at all. Alfred growls low in his throat and narrows his eyes. No one makes a fool out of Alfred Fucking Jones.

"It's on now, Eyebrows."

* * *

_**Yay Chapter three's up! I gots myself an awesome beta! Thank ya harponMOO! Anyway Chapter four is being finished as we speak X3!~ Happy Fourth peoples(ha i just made it b4 midnight!)! Wish Alfie a happy B-day!**_


	4. Step three:Plan B a completefailure?

_Stupid eyebrows, thinking he's so fucking cool for rejecting me. Pfft, the hell he thinks he is? He had the opportunity to go out with __**the **__Alfred Fucking Jones and he does that bull crap stunt. Asshat! _ Alfred rants in his head as he angrily doodles in his notebook instead of taking notes. The drawings are stick figures with unkempt eyebrows, or more like almost unibrow, being killed by him in many different ways. Finally the bell rings, signaling the end of classes for today. Moodily, Alfred stuffs his things into his backpack and heads toward his locker. His mood has been sour all day, though he swears up and down that he was not sulking, and only gets worse as his mind continues to taunt him with Kirkland's words. This isn't right. This was not how things went. He was supposed to be making arrangements for a date with the grumpy student president. Not here, angrily throwing books into his locker. Seriously, what the fuck?

"Hey Al," Gilbert greets, leaning against the locker next to his. _Damn it, so not the person I want to see right now. _He had been avoiding the Prussian like the plague. He just **knew **the moment his friend saw him that he'd instantly know what happened then he'd have to listen to him gloat. And Alfred was no mood to listen to his crap.

"Yo." Alfred responds back, attempting a convincing smile, hoping that it would fool the other.

"What happened to you today? I haven't seen you all day. Is something wrong?" Gilbert asks with mock concern, a smug smile gracing his features.

"Of course not dude," Alfred answers with a fit of forced laughter. "Just busy is all."

"Oh really, doing what?" Alfred narrows his eyes slightly in annoyance. _He knows I'm lying, why can't he just call me out so we can end this pointless conversation?_

"You know just…stuff." he answers lamely.

"You're a horrible liar, Al." Gilbert laughs, patting his back roughly. "So what really happened to you today, golden boy? Did mean old Arthur tell you off and hurt your feelings?"

"Piss off Gil." He snaps, slamming his locker shut and stalking off towards the exit.

"Come on man, I was only joking. Anyway, I knew you didn't have a-" Alfred stops dead in his tracks and twirls around to match surprised red eyes.

"That, my albino friend, is where you're wrong. I have a full two months, right? It'll just take a tad while longer to loosen him up is all." Looking past his friend he could see his target talking with Kiku and he allows himself a devious little smirk. "Plan B is coming soon, just wait and see."

* * *

_**Plan B: Kill them with kindness!**_

The next day Alfred starts his new and improved plan. "All I have to do is be all gentlemanly and stuff, British people like that kind of thing…right? Right." He cheers happily as he walks down the hallway towards his next class. Behind him he hears a familiar accent and smirks.

"Speak of the devil," he glances behind him to see Arthur walking with Kiku and Yao, discussing some sort of student council business. Up ahead of them was a pair of double doors that led to a small breeze way, which connected to another part of the school. _This is your chance Al, all you have to do is hold the door open for him with your hero smile and he'll realize how awesome you are! _Nodding to himself he quickens his pace and holds open the door, smiling flirtatiously at Arthur as he approaches.

"The art club has been complaining about the supplies." He hears Yao say as they approach him.

"What's wrong with them?" Arthur asks slightly exasperated, as if he hears stuff like this all the time.

"Felicino-san, the club's representative, says that they're running out of paints as well as some of the supplies are dried up and can't be used." Kiku answers, handing Arthur the paper with the complaint on it.

"Alright, I suppose I'll talk to the art teacher to see if she'll lend them more supplies or maybe buy them some. What else?"

"The color guard says the cheerleaders took their spot to practice." The Japanese man informs, this time Yao handing him the complaint paper.

"They said they keep getting kicked out of their spot, aru."

"I see, well I'll need a list of the girls' names," he starts skimming the paper that was handed to him. Finally they pass through the open door.

"Good morning Arthur." Alfred greets in a low voice, turning his smile on full force. Unfortunately for Alfred, Arthur completely ignores him and continues talking.

"Once I get those I'll have a talk with the coach herself. We cannot tolerate such immature behavior at this school. Kiku can you go and ask the girls specifically who keeps pushing them around?" Alfred's mouth drops at how blatantly ignored he was. Kiku and Yao watch in a mixture of confusion, shock, and interest as Alfred's brows furrow in irritation before he sprints in front of them and opens the other set of double doors on the other side of the breeze way, giving Arthur the same smile. Again Arthur passes through the door without even a glance in the American's direction. The two Asian students look at each other then over at Alfred before following their friend through door, looking back at the blonde by the door.

"Well Kiku, can you? Or are you busy? I can ask someone else." Snapping back to reality, both boys look at their president and Kiku nods shortly.

"Hai, I can do it Arthur-san." Alfred grinds his teeth before slamming the door and heading towards his classroom.

_**Plan B.5: Kill them with kindness…**_

A huge smile crosses Alfred's face as he sees the relatively short lunch line. "Awesome, I was afraid I'd be late and they'd run out of burgers!" He cheers as he gets in line. Within a few minutes the cafeteria is full and noisy, the line has gotten much longer from a combination of people cutting their friends and students joining the end of the line.

As Alfred gets closer to the food, he spots Arthur walking into the cafeteria and scowling at the long line. After a moment's hesitation Alfred shouts Arthur's name and motions his hands for the shorter boy to come over to him. Arthur glances at him from the corner of his eye then looks back at the length of the line before walking over to Alfred and getting in front of him without a single word in the American's direction.

"Hey Artie," Alfred greets but the blonde just ignores him. "You know they're having hamburgers today…the school makes the best burgers! Pretty much everything else is crap but their burgers are the shit yo, my favorite thing on the menu."

Arthur still doesn't answer and they finally make it to the front of the line. Arthur grabs his milk and a tray before paying for his meal and walking away. "Yeah, well I'll see you later!" Alfred calls only to get nothing as a response back. "Ass," he murmurs before looking at the trays to grab on with a burger on it only to find none.

"Hey lunch lady, can I get a burger?"

"There's no more left, the kid in front of you took the last one. Have this, it's better for you" then she shoves a tray with a tortilla on it which was oozing several things that wouldn't logically go in one. Glowering, Alfred pays for his food and sits at the table with all his other friends and team mates.

"Where's Gil?" he asks as he sits down, noting the empty seat the albino normally occupies.

"He has lunch detention." Ivan answers with his normal creepy childlike grin. Looking around the cafeteria he spots Arthur with what should have been his hamburger. He catches green eyes and with an almost smug look Arthur turns to a tan girl with long brown hair that were held in two pigtails by red ribbons, he thinks her name was Michelle, and ask her something, looking at Alfred from the corner of his eye. She shrugs and hands over her sandwich and he hands her **Alfred's **burger. Arthur looks back over at him, his smile growing as he sees Alfred sending him death glares. Ignoring the glares, Arthur winks at him before turning his attention back to his own table.

"Son of a bitch!"

_**Plan B part three: Kill…them…with kindness…**_

It was finally the end of the day and Alfred is glad he could go home. He's completely given up on Plan B at this point in time…seeing he's still pissed about the burger incident. He'd been waiting all day for that, damn it! As he makes his way towards the front of the school, he spots Arthur at his locker, accompanied by Antonio and Francis. After weighing his options, which consisted of walking past him and admitting defeat, going the long way to the entrance of the school, or try plan B one last time, he put on a bright smile and called his name.

"Arthur," he calls running up to him. Arthur groans as he approaches, his companions snickering.

"What do you want, Jones?"

"Come on Artie, what's with that tone? I thought you were getting used to me?"

"And what made you think that?" He asks sharply, crossing his arms. The duo watches them with intense interest, as if they are some drama on TV.

"Well, you didn't pitch a hissy fit when I held doors open for you and let you cut that long line at lunch." Francis and Tonio's head whip over to Arthur waiting eagerly for his response.

"That's because I was ignoring you, idiot. I was hoping you'd get bored and go away, or better yet, that that little brain of yours would forget what it was doing and toddle off to go and bother someone else."

The friends oohed and turned their attention back to the American.

"What about the lunch line though? You obviously acknowledged me then!" They nod their heads in agreement and look back at Arthur.

"He has a point, amigo."

"Oui, you would 'ave had to acknowledge him in order to cut in front of him." Arthur glares at them but they don't bat an eye lash as they wait for their bushy browed friend to respond.

"Wow, I'm surprised you know such a big word Jones. And anyways, what are you, five? I only cut because the line was nearly out the door and like hell would I wait in that thing. It's not like I responded to those half ass attempts at an actual conversation. Besides," A smirk graces Arthur's features as he turns back to retrieving things and returning things to his locker. "If I remember correctly, someone got a little mad about not getting his burger. What was that slop they were serving as second choice today? It looked like something you'd feed pigs." Francis and Antonio gasp and whirl around to Alfred who's doing all in his power from going off on that Brit. Taking a deep breath he makes his lower lip tremble and his blue eye widen and fill with tears.

"Arthur, that was so mean of you, I had just told you how excited I was for lunch then you get the last one and give it to someone else. Why would you do such a thing?" They heard their audience aw and turn their attention to Arthur, who was rolling his eyes and still not looking at Alfred.

"Oh, how could you be so cruel, rosbif? He was so excited and then you just crushed him like that, how heartless." Francis cries out placing the back of his hand dramatically on his forehead before resting his head on the Spaniard's shoulder.

"It's just not right." Antonio agrees resting his head on Francis's. Arthur huffs and looks over at them with his sharpest glare. Then hit Francis hard on the head, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Shut the bloody hell up, you two. No one asked for your opinions. As for you," he begins, bringing his attention to the still pouting American. "It was just a burger, there's no need to be so…" He trails off as his emerald eyes meet tear filled blue ones. "Uh, er, that is to say…"

"What is it, Artie?" He whimpers softly, looking down and through his bangs. Arthur's eyes widen slightly and his cheeks dust a light pink._ Ha, I have him now. All I have to do his whimper a bit more and he'll be putty in my hands. He's all embarrassed and flustered. He looks so cute, I mean, stupid…yeah stupid. _With that thought Alfred loses his concentration and some of his cute appeal vanishes, giving Arthur enough time to regain his sense and grab his bag and storming away.

"Aw, and it was just getting good, too!" Antonio whines as he watches Arthur power walk away from them, because it's against school rules to run of course. Francis lets out a melodramatic sigh and slings his arm around his friends shoulder.

"Oui, it was. Stupid Arthur ruining our fun early. Let's go." He says, leading his friend in the opposite direction that Arthur had gone. Alfred looks at the departing duo before looking at the Englishman, who's nearly made it to the end of the hall, before he starts after him, catching up with him easily.

"Wait," he calls once he finally catches up to him. He slows down to a casual walk once beside him and sticks his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "So what've you got planned? Some student council work?"

"No." Arthur answers shortly, not sparing him a single glance.

"Then what?" he presses, puffing out his cheeks in annoyance.

"I don't see how this concerns you." Alfred shrugs and looks ahead of them, seeing the double doors of the entrance of the school coming into sight.

"I'm interested." Arthur snorts.

"Of course you are."

"I am, it's not like I'm going to follow you there or anything. I'm so not a stalker."

"Could have fooled me."

"Hey, I'm no creeper." Alfred pouts. "I'm too awesome to follow some grouchy pants around all day." Arthur looks up at him as he laughs obnoxiously at what apparently was a joke. Alfred looks down to see him watching him intently.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that dude? Do I have something on my face?" For good measure he scrubs at invisible crumbs and such on his face.

"N-nothing." he snaps, pointedly looking away. "Just thinking is all." They reach the doors and Alfred holds one open for him.

"About what?"

"Haven't we been over this already? It's none of your bloody business."

"Someone really needs to take that stick out of your ass; it must really hurt for you to always be so bitchy." Arthur sputters and turns red, stopping dead in his tracts to look at the man next to him.

"W-why I never-"

"Calm down dude," he laughs patting his back with more force than intended and causing him to jolt forward. "I was just messing with you."

"Whatever," he grumbles as he starts walking again.

"You don't have to be such a sourpuss about it, God." Arthur just rolls his eyes.

"Yes, well be that as it may, I'm afraid to inform you this is where we have to part." He says as he turns left and starts to walk away.

"Hey wait," Alfred says grabbing his arm. "I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to piss you off so badly. Do you forgive me?" There was a long silence before Arthur gently gets himself out of Alfred's grip.

He begins to start walking again and just before he's out of ear shot Alfred swears he hear him say "yes" before he's turning another corner and out of sight. Alfred smiles to himself as he heads the opposite way towards his house. So maybe Plan B wasn't a complete bust after all.

* * *

**_A/N: What Al had for lunch is a real thing. At my old school they fed us tacos with chicken, bracolie, corn and a whole bunch of other nasty stuff. Anyways, sorry for the long delay( movings a bitch) but now I'm all settled school is going fairly well which means I've decided to have a due date! As long as I send my story to my beta on time you can expect a Chapter every Monday/Tuesday! If it's not up by then yell and bitch at me, ok! _**

**_Masqurade News, contest!_**

**_So here's the deal. I have, like, nearly two chapters written for Masqurade's sequal. The problem is I can't for the life of me think of a title, and with out a good title I refuse to put it on here. So, if you have a good idea for the title I'll give you a prize! It can be a preview of that story or this one. You're own one shot(it can be from a differnt show if you want), or just a chapter of this or Masqurade 2 up earlier. You can choose. Just plese some one help me!_**


	5. Step four:A hero always gets a reward

A week.

It has been a whole week since Alfred's started plan C and besides for the first day there hasn't been any progress. He's tried everything he could think of but it seems the Brit's even colder towards him, if that was even possible.

Nevertheless, Alfred F. Jones is nothing if not persistent. Which is why he was now running down the hall towards Kirkland's class so he could escort (see, he can be all fancy and shit too!) him to his next class. When he finally reaches his destination, he peeks into the classroom but doesn't see a pair of bushy eyebrows. With a small curse, he scans the area and spots a mop of blonde hair trying to push his way through the packed crowd of teenagers.

_Found you_, Alfred smirks, then effortlessly makes his way to him. Being quarterback has its perks, like easily moving through crowded hallways, for example. "Hey Artie!" He greets once he's caught up to him.

"Bloody hell, Jones, go away. I'm trying to get through these wankers so I won't be late."

"I can help you," he suggests with an award winning grin that Arthur just glares at.

"No thank you, I am capable of making it to class on my own." Alfred laughs as he watches Arthur try to push his way through the wall of people just to be pushed roughly back. Being pushed caused Arthur to lose his balance and start to fall back wards. He closes his eyes in acceptance, knowing he was going to hit the ground and be trampled to death. However, Alfred reaches out and catches him, holding him close to his chest.

"Don't worry, I got you." He whispers in his ear, making Arthur squeak slightly and rip himself from the jock's grip.

"Hmph, yes, well." Arthur flushes slightly, brushing off invisible dust with a scowl.

"We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Alfred points out and Arthur's panic level rises slightly.

"Bollocks, my perfect attendance!"

"No need to fear, the hero is here!" Alfred proclaims loudly then grabs the blonde's hand before he could protest. Holding Arthur's hand tightly, he stiffens his body and pushes his way through the crowd, mumbling apologizes to those who get knocked to the side. Finally they make it to Arthur's class with a few minutes to spare.

Alfred smiles proudly at Arthur. "There you go, on time like I promised!" Arthur sighs and nods.

"Yes, I suppose I am, aren't I?" There was a short, slightly awkward, pause. Arthur glance down at their still intertwined hands then looks away. "You can let go of me now, git." Alfred frowns before a small blush graces his features and he quickly drops the hand.

"Heh, yeah," he laughs awkwardly and rubs the back of his head. "Sorry about that, dude."

There was another awkward silence, this one broken by the warning bell. "Guess I should head to class. Later Artie." He walks away and hears Arthur whisper quietly to himself.

"Maybe he can help me to class more often…useful bugger." He couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Where is your American puppy?" Francis asks from behind Arthur in the lunch line. Arthur looks back and glares at him.

"I don't know, and he's more like an annoying fly than a puppy."

"But you have yet to squash this fly, so maybe you're fonder of him than you care to admit?"

"Shut it, frog." He snaps, grabbing his lunch tray and heading over to his usual lunch table.

"You are just upset because it is true." Francis purrs, quickly catching up with him, his own tray in hand. Arthur glances at the jock in question's table and notices his absence at it. "Where is l'americain anyways?" Francis asks, obviously noticing his absence as well.

"What do I look like, his babysitter? How would I know where he's at? Some bimbo's probably confessing to him…or has her tongue down his throat."

"I doubt that, mon ami. He's too enamored with you to fool around with some girl, oui?"

"I doubt that, let's just go sit down." Finally making their way to their table, they sit. Arthur next to Michelle and Francis next to him, and immediately Arthur was questioned.

"Hey, Eyebrows, how's Mr. Football player doing?" Michelle teases with a smirk making him glare at her.

"How would I know? I barely talk to him." He replies back hotly.

"Doesn't seem that way to me, seeing how he's been around you so much. And sometimes it even seems like you're flirting back, but what do I know." The whole table laughs as he turns a bright red and sputters his innocence.

"Don't be ridiculous, why would I flirt with that annoying git!?"

"Speaking of which, where is he, aru?" Yao asks, looking over at the American's normal table.

"Si, I was just wondering where Arthur's amour is at." Antonio agrees as he reaches to take a tomato out of Lovino's lunch pail.

"Get your own tomatoes, Spanish bastard." The Italian yells, hitting the Spaniard in the back of the head and getting his fruit back.

"But Lovi, boss wants one too!" The shorter of the two glares at him and takes a big bite of the tomato making his counterpart whine loudly. While all of this was happening, Arthur looks over at Alfred's table once more and frowns.

_Where is that wanker anyways? _He thinks to himself. He looks back at his friends, who were momentarily distracted, then sneaks away.

"Why am I even doing this?" He asks himself as he walks down the hall. "What he does is none of my business."

"C-can you please leave me alone?" Pleaded a small female voice around the corner. "I didn't mean to run into you."

"Well you did," came the snarky reply of another girl. "And you made me spill my drink all over myself, running my brand new outfit." Arthur starts to walk around the corner to tell the snarky girl off but stops when he hears a familiar voice joining the conversation.

"What's going on here?" Arthur peaks around the corner to see Alfred standing somewhat in between a group of teenagers and a small, scared girl with large dorky glasses framing chocolate eyes and two long pigtails holding equally brown hair.

"Oh, hi Alfie." Flirts who Arthur assumes to be the head cheerleader, twirling her artificial blond hair.

"Were you messing with her?" He asks, nodding his head to the cowering girl.

"Like, of course not, Al." a girl with dark red hair and bright green eyes says. "We were, like, just talking."

"Talking, huh?" He looks back over to the scared girl, who squeaks and stares intently at her feet. "She looks pretty shakin' up, what were you guys talking about."

"Just girl things." Answers one with a flip of her highlighted blonde hair and an obnoxious pop of her gum. "She's just shy, s'all."

"Is that true dude?" he asks the girl.

"N-n-n-" She starts to stutter out.

"Of course it is, Alfie!" Cuts in Ms. Artificial Blonde. She clings to his arm and flutters her eyelashes flirtatiously. "Now let's go to lunch, we're already late." He looks at the girl the cheerleader, frowning as he shakes his arm from her grasp.

"Why were you messing with her, Cassie?" He demands, looking sternly down at her.

"But we weren't-" She starts confused at being scolded.

"You were, and that's so not cool, it makes you look like a bitch." Her eyes widen at the word then she looks at the floor and pouts. "All of you apologize to her." All the girls look over at her and glare.

"I'm sorry." Cassie spits out followed by her group members. Alfred gives them disapproving looks before sighing.

"I better not hear about you messing with her again." He looks at the still angry Cassie and after a moment's hesitation he hugs her. "Don't be mad, girl, I'm just trying to make every one as heroic as me." When he lets her go she blushes and giggles, twirling her hair as she smiles up at him.

"Yeah, sure. Come on girls." The others giggle and follow her, whispering amongst themselves. Once his back was to them he rolls his eyes.

"They are all so annoying." Then he winks at the only girl left. "But don't tell them I said that." The girl looks away and nods shyly. "What's your name anyway?" he asks, moving to stand in front of her.

"M-m-my name's Carly." She stutters, still too nervous to look at Alfred.

"Well Carly, if those girls give you any more trouble, tell me and I'll talk to them." She nods. "Come on dude, no need to be so shy." He laughs, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"I'm s-s-sorry."

"Don't apologize either, you didn't do anything wrong." She finally looks at him and he flashes her a huge smile.

"O-ok."

"Good, now that that's settled, how about I walk you to the cafeteria?"

"Actually, I was heading to the library."

"Ok then, how 'bout I walk you there, then?" She gives him a small smile and nod.

"Thank you for standing up for me." He laughs and shakes his head.

"No problem dude, it's what heroes do!" She giggles and he laughs loudly, and Arthur, who was still hidden behind the corner, smiles too. "Now let's go get some book learning done!" They head in the direction of the library and once he's sure they're gone he steps out of his hiding space and looks in the direction the left in. A thoughtful look crosses Arthur's face for a moment before he turns around and walks back to lunch.

* * *

"Hey Artie!" Alfred greets at the end of the day, as per usual. Arthur nods in his direction, grabbing his stuff and heading to the entrance. "At least he didn't yell at me like he normally does." He notes to himself, puzzled by the Brit's silent behavior. Quickly, he catches up to him and starts rambling about random things that happened today, leaving out him saving Carly. Once they reach the area they normally separate Arthur stops and stares contemplatively at him.

"Artie?" Alfred asks, not sure what to make of the change of his normal demeanor. "Hey Art, what's up? Why are you looking at me like that?" Instead of answering he turns around and begins walking away.

"What the hell was-?"

"Saturday," Arthur calls out. Alfred blinks dumbly, not sure what he means. "I'm free on Saturday and want to see a movie that's coming out. Meet me at the theater at four-twenty." With that he starts walking again, leaving a dumbfounded Alfred to stare at his retreating back.

"Y-yeah!" He yells after him. "Yeah, sure! I'll see you then!" Then with a huge grin plastered to his face, Alfred practically runs all the way home.

* * *

_**Yay! Alife got a date! So yeah, I don't know why i give myself dead lines...it alwas ends in badly. But i am going to revise the one i've set to updates every other monday/tuesday cause school's horrible and limits my writing time. Anyway, the next chapter will be up whenever i can find my note book which my mother has stolen and takin into her black hole of a computer room. Byes~**_


	6. Step five: The First date

"…and finally, just a squirt of my awesome Axe…perfect!" Alfred declares as he stares at himself in the mirror. His hair was perfectly in place, besides for his defiant cowlick but he looks cooler with it if does say so himself. His outfit consisted of a tight black t-shirt and an unbuttoned short sleeve red dress shirt, as well as jeans that hung nicely on his hips. Finishing off his look was his favorite red, white, and blue pair of Converse and his trademark jacket. He winks at himself with a sly smirk. "Hey sexy, what's your name?"

"Matthew." His brother answers flatly. Alfred whips around to see Matthew with a rather unimpressed look on his face, standing in the bathroom doorway.

"H-Hey Mattie," he laughs nervously. "How long have you been standing there bro?"

"Long enough to watch you hit on yourself," was the soft reply. Matthew walks over and sits on the toilet seat, watching Alfred as he does his final touches. "So, who's the unlucky lady?" Alfred pouts at the comment.

"Anyone who gets to go out on a date with me has struck pure gold, dude." Matthew snorts at that, which Alfred pointedly ignores. "Anyways, if you really must know, it's Kirkland."

"Kirkland?" Matthew says, awestruck. "As in Arthur Kirkland, the student body president?"

"One and the same." Alfred smirks over at the wide eyed Canadian.

"Why would he agree to go out with you?"

"Isn't that obvious? I'm a sexy hero!"

"No, seriously." Alfred sends him an irritated glare.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter anyways. He said he'd go see a movie with me, so a movie we shall see." Alfred walks out the bathroom with Matthew at his heel.

"Why would you even ask him out?" He asks, trying to keep up with Alfred's long strides. "He's not exactly your type."

"Oh, and who is my type, Mattie?"

"Whores." He answers without skipping a beat.

"You wound me, brother!" Alfred gasps melodramatically.

"Still doesn't change the fact that it's true. Now answer my question." The American rolls his eyes and stops to look at him properly. They were in the middle of the stairs with Matthew one step above Alfred.

"You really want to know, don't you?"

"Yes." He answers firmly, crossing his arms.

"You're awfully bossy for someone who's suppose to be shy."

"I know, I'm the devil in disguise. Now tell me." He says with a roll of his violet eyes.

"Promise you won't lecture me about morals and crap and try to send me into a guilt trip?"

"Yes, yes." Matthew huffs. "Hurry up already."

"I want to sleep with him." Matthew lets out an impatient sigh.

"That's nothing new, Alfred. You always try to get your dates in bed with you. I want to know why you're suddenly interested in Kirkland."

"Because Gil and I made a bet that I could take his V-card in two months." His brother's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as his jaw drops to the floor.

"Alfred," he shrieks, "what were you thinking? How could you-"

"You promised." He cuts him off and continues to head downstairs.

"Alfred." He groans, following him down.

"Matthew." He copies.

"This is one of the worst, most immoral things you've done! This is so wrong!"

"Whatever, s'not like I'm going to hurt him or nothing."

"Not physically, perhaps. But there is more than one way you can hurt someone, you know." Alfred rolls his eyes.

"Don't be so cryptic Matt, it doesn't suite you." They finally make it to the bottom of the stairs and Alfred hurries to the front door.

"Alfred, please. This can only end badly!" He pleads as Alfred reaches for the door knob.

"Matthew, calm down, everything will be fine. I am the hero after all, and since when do bad things happen to the hero?"

* * *

He pulls into a parking space of the local movie theater and checks the time with his phone. _Right on time, _he grins. He hurries to the building and spots and irate Arthur standing near the ticket booth with and even harsher scowl than usual. He had his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his brows were furrowed so close together they almost looked like a unibrow.

"Hey Artie, you look-"

"You're late." Alfred blinks but smiles charmingly regardless.

"Aw, come on. I'm only a few minutes late."

"You're still late." He says sharply before he heads over to the ticket booth.

"Well excuse me." Alfred mutters under his breath before joining him.

"One ticket to-"

"Make that two please." Alfred cuts in.

"I am not paying for your ticket, Jones!" Arthur snaps, glaring at his company.

"I know you aren't, because I'm paying for yours." He winks at the Brit, causing him to roll his emerald eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"That isn't necessary. I have my own money and I am not a woman, so you are not obligated to-"

"So yeah, that's going to be two tickets to whatever he wants to see." Alfred was telling the ticket lady, completely ignoring Arthur.

"Oi, wanker, listen to people when they're-"

"So what movie are we seeing?" Arthur stops mid scolding and blinks, momentarily thrown off by the sudden question. "Come on Artie, you gotta tell the nice lady what we want to go see or we can't buy a ticket." Arthur flushes and glares at the American who just smiles happily back.

"First off, it's "have to", not "gotta". Learn English. And secondly, I know how to buy a bloody ticket. Now get your fat arse out of the way." He snaps, pushing him roughly out of the way and standing in front of the booth.

"Ok then, may I have **one**," he looks pointedly at Alfred who smiles and waves innocently back at him before turning back to the confused girl, "ticket to Sinister please?" Behind Arthur's back Alfred winks at the girls and mouths two tickets. She nods and prints out the tickets, telling them the price. "But I only asked for-"

"Here you go, dude," Alfred says, handing over the money in exchange for the tickets.

"Have a nice day." She giggles and he says the same to her as he grabs a protesting Arthur's hand and drags him into the building.

"I told you I'd pay for my own ticket." He grumbles as they stand in the concessions line.

"Yeah, but what kind of hero would I be if I didn't pay for my damsel's ticket?" Arthur sputters and turns a bright shade of red before glaring at the taller male.

"_A_, I am no one's damsel, thank you very much. And _B_, I'm the one who invited you on this outing, remember?"

"Well," Alfred shrugs, "I see it more like you accepting my unspoken proposal after a week's harassment." Arthur rolls his eyes and they finally reach the front of the line.

"I'll have a large popcorn, large coke, some M 'N M's, sour patch kids, nachos, a hot dog, and…er." He looks over at a baffled and slightly disgusted Brit. "You want something?"

"A water will be all, thank you." Alfred nods and turns back to the shocked worker.

"And a water for him please." The guy nods slowly before telling them the price and hurrying off to gather Alfred's order and Arthur's water.

"Uh, here you go. A large popcorn and coke, M 'N M's, sour patch kids, nachos, a hot dog," He pauses and pushes the bottle of water towards Arthur, "and a bottle of water for him."

"Thanks dude." Alfred says and then hands the man his money. Finally, in a way Arthur will never how, Alfred balances all his treats in his arms and heads to their theater number.

"Um…Jones."

"Come on, call me Alfred."

"Fine, Alfred," He glances wearily at the swaying mountain of food in his arms. "Do you need any help with those?" Alfred laughs and shakes his head, causing the mountain to say more dangerously.

"Nah, I've got this. I'm a total pro when it comes to balancing all this food."

"If you say so…" he consents, still unsure about the tower as they reach the theater.

"So, where do you want to sit?" Alfred asks as they stare at the rows before them.

"I don't care, as long as it's not in the very front I'm fine with anything." Alfred nods and leads to the seats in the center of the room.

"Here we go." He cheers, spreading his food out on his lap, instantly digging into the hot dog. "I've seen commercials for this movie, seemed pretty epic." He says mid chew, small bits of food spraying out of his mouth, causing Arthur to pull a face.

"Quite."

"I didn't think you'd be into this kinda of stuff though."

"I guess I'm just full of surprises." He answers sarcastically. Alfred smiles and slurps obnoxiously from his soda as the previews start. Arthur had just started to get into the movie when he hears the man beside him let out a girlish scream.

"No!" Alfred clings onto Arthur, throwing his half finished popcorn in the air, ending up coating them with its contents. "Turn around! The thing just moved! Artie, did you see it? It turned to look at him!"

"Very observant of you." Arthur grinds out, trying to push the heavy American off of him. "Now get the bloody hell off me, you oaf." But he didn't. So Arthur was subjugated to listen to Alfred scream in his ear the whole movie.

"Holy Shit he's in the bushes!"

"I don't trust those little kids Artie. They're all creepy and-AH! He just popped out of nowhere like that!"

"Nooooo! Artie he's videotaping him! Dude, wake up!"

And so on and so forth. Finally, when the movie was over, Alfred let go of him and stretched his arms over his head, smiling happily at Arthur. "Wow, that movie was great!" Arthur glares as he gets up from his seat and starts to leave the theater.

"How would you know?" He calls back to Alfred who was trailing behind him. "The whole time you either had your eyes closed or were screaming too loud to hear what was going on."

"Did not." Alfred defends as they walk outside the building. "That was probably you. Hero's don't get scared from silly movies like that."

"Sure, let's go with that. Anyways, this is where we must part." Arthur says, turning to leave.

"No it isn't." he whines. "How about I walk you to your car?"

"I walked." He says flatly, not looking back at Alfred.

"Wait," he calls out, grapping Arthur's wrist, "if you walked then why don't I drive you home?"

"Because I'm quite capable of walking home by myself, thank you." He answers, tugging to free his wrists.

"But it's dark outside." Alfred tries, tightening his grip.

"I'm aware of that, Jones, and I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Alfred." He corrects.

"Whatever." Arthur rolls his eyes and tugs harder on his wrist.

"How 'bout because I'll follow you home and bug you if you don't let me give you a ride?"

"A tad bit stalkerish, don't you think?" Alfred smirks.

"If that's what it takes." There was a pause as Arthur looks him up and down before he sighs and allows his wrist to go slack in Alfred's grip.

"Fine, if only to shut you up." Alfred cheers and drags him over to his car. He unlocks it and then opens the passenger side door and holds it open for Arthur, bowing slightly and smiling charmingly at him. Arthur rolls his eyes and gets in, yanking the door from Alfred's hands and slamming it shut. With a small scowl Alfred huffs and walks over to the driver's side and, smiling once more, gets in.

"So, are we taking a left or a right out of here?"

"Right." He answers, looking out the window. Alfred pulls out and drives in the direction he was told.

"So Artie how'd you like the movie?" There was silence and Arthur showed no sign of acknowledging the question. "I thought it was pretty fuckin' awesome." Alfred declares, but his companion still didn't budge.

"Who would have thought that the little girl would end up being the killer? I thought it was the boy for sure." Still no reply.

"It was pretty scary, but this awesome hero isn't scared of some movie. You, on the other hand, were practically terrified. I totally felt you shaking in my arms." Arthur snorts.

"That's utter bollocks, if I do recall _you_were the one that screamed like a little girl whenever the music picked up a little."

"I did not!" Alfred cries indigently. "And even if I did let out a heroic squeak, it was only because every time that happened shit went down!"

"Oh, whatever. You're turning left up here. You were about ready to wet yourself."

"I was not!" He shouts, doing as Arthur told him to. "You're so mean. What did I ever do to you?"

"Talked to me."

"Now that's just cold."

"I try." Arthur smirks.

"You could learn to be a little nicer. You might be as cool as me if you do." He just rolls his eyes.

"Oh yes, I'm all over that one. Anyway, my house is the second one on the right." They pull into Arthur's driveway and both get out. As Arthur starts walking forward he glances back at Alfred and frowns. "What are you doing Jones?"

"Walking you to your door." He smiles and walks up to him.

"That's not necessary."

"I want to." He says with his normal charming smile as he gently takes Arthur's hand in his. Arthur makes a face.

"Let me rephrase that. That's not wanted, as in, go the bloody hell _home_." He snaps and rips his hand from its place in Alfred's before he starts walking back up to his house.

"Come on," Alfred whines, matching his steps, "I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"You wouldn't know how to be gentlemen if slapped you in your big oblivious face. " They finally reach the porch and Arthur crosses his arms expectantly. "There, you've walked me to my porch. Now leave." Alfred chuckles softly and gently moves a strand of hair out of Arthur's face.

"I had fun tonight."

"Good for you, at least one of us did." Arthur grumbles, unimpressed.

"You know," he says softly, slowly closing his eyes as he brings his face closer to Arthur's. "We should do this again sometime." He dives forward for the kiss when he hears a slam of the door and his face collides with the wood of it.

"What just-"

"I'll think I'll pass on your offer, Jones. One evening with you is enough to give me an ulcer." Arthur calls from behind the door followed by his evil British laughter. Alfred stares at the door with a mixture of pure awe, shock, and anger.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

_**So after soooo many technical problems (i /hate/ technology) I was able to get this damn chapter up. So Chapter 7 is giving me issues, I kinda have writiers block so i'll get it up as soon as possible. Anyways, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukka, Happy Quanzia(or however you spell it), or Happy whatever doesn't offend you!**_


	7. Step six: Getting to know your Brit

"S-so, tell me again what happened when you tried to kiss him?" Matthew asks, attempting, and failing, to suppress his laughter.

"He said, 'Shut the hell up Matthew!'" Alfred growls as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

"Now, it goes without saying that Mondays suck. So let's add on to it by having your ass of a brother rubbing your fail of a date in your face, your mother refusing to let you stay at home ("You aren't sick Alfred! I wasn't born yesterday you know!), and knowing that you're going to have to see the student council president's smug ass smirk all day and you can single handedly have about the worst Monday of your young life."

"Aw, come on Al! Don't be like that!" His brother snickers much to his brothers irritation. "It was only a rejection. A hilarious, probably painful on your pride and face sort of rejection, but a rejection nonetheless. I mean, it was bound to happen sometime, right?"

"Not to me, Matthew." Alfred snaps, glaring daggers at the traffic light in front of him. "Arthur Kirkland is a geek, a nerd, at the bottom of the fucking food chain. He should be honored for me to even look in his direction, let alone take him out to a damn movie!" Matthew rolls his eyes.

"That's a bit arrogant, don't you-"

"I mean, I just don't get him!" Alfred yells, completely ignoring his brother in favor of hitting his hand against the steering wheel which causes the horn to blare loudly. "He asked me out! Why would he do that just to act like the last place he wanted to be was out on a date with me?"

"I thought you said you told him that he was just accepting your unspoken invitation." Matthew smirks.

"You know, I'm really regretting telling you all this." He grumbles, briefly scowling at the other before turning back to the road.

"Hindsight's twenty-twenty."

"Anyways, we go out on a date, yet he refuses to treat it as one and I didn't even get a kiss! What kind of date doesn't end in at least a kiss?!"

"A lot of dates don't end in a kiss, especially first dates. If you wanted to get lucky, you chose the wrong person. Arthur has more self respect than that."

"How would you know?" he challenges.

"Him slamming the door in your face should be enough explanation." He smiles smugly. Alfred swiftly pulls into a parking space at the school and turns the car off angrily.

"We're here, get the hell out." Matthew just laughs and gets out along with his twin.

"You're so sensitive." He hums.

"I'll show you sensitive you maple loving-"

"Threatening people is against school rules, Jones." Chimes an all too familiarly accented voice. Alfred's head whips around to see Arthur and two of his fellow student council members. "As president I should report you, but I'll leave you with just a warning for now." Alfred could hear Matthew laughing quietly behind him and with all the power he possesses, he suppresses his anger and smiles charmingly at Arthur.

"Aw, thanks Artie! I knew you cared about-"

"On second thought, I think I'll tell the principal after all." Arthur replies, walking past Alfred and his brother. Sending one last glare at the smiling Matthew he follows quickly behind Arthur.

"So not cool, what happened to letting it slide?" Alfred whines.

"That was before you allowed that already big head of yours to swell."

"But it's just so gorgeous, the bigger the better, right?" Arthur scoffs and rolls his eyes.

"And there it goes, I swear you shoulders must be killing you, having to carry around such a big weight and all." He taps his chin thoughtfully. "Though it is just full of hot air, so I suppose it's rather light."

"Yeah,well…you're…uh…you're mean!" Arthur pauses and glances over at Alfred who was skillfully avoiding his mocking eyes.

"That was very witty of you Jones, did it take you all night to come up with that?"

"Whatever." He grumbles. He had somehow ended up beside Arthur as the two walk side by side to the school, Arthur's friends disappearing somewhere during their travel. "Why won't you give me a chance?"

"I did." Alfred steps in front of him and folds his arms over his chest.

"No, I mean like a real chance. Not just giving me what I want so I'll go away." Arthur examines him the copies Alfred by folding his arms as well.

"You figured that out, huh? I'm so proud, I didn't think you'd have the brain capacity to work that one out on your own."

"I'm serious." Arthur sighs.

"Why are you so damn persistent?"

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer you twat."

"Because you're different."

And Alfred found that wasn't a complete lie.

"How so?"

"How many people do you know that slam a door in my face when I try to kiss them?" Arthur smirks smugly at the American.

"I suppose."

"So give me a chance."

"I did."

"Arthur, I'm serious."

"As am I."

"Why won't you give me an honest try? You can't hate me that much, we hardly know each other."

"Which is why I wonder why you even bother with me and I…" A look Alfred can't quite place passes through his emerald eyes before he mutters. "Hate wouldn't be the exact word, I guess." Alfred blinks. Were his cheeks pinking? No…that couldn't be it…though, the thought was kind of….cute. Shaking those thoughts from his head he refocuses on the conversation at hand.

"See, so give me a real chance. We could do something simple, just to get to know each other better."

"What did you have in mind?" he asks skeptically.

"How 'bout over coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee." He turns up his nose in distaste.

"Tea then?"

"Hm, I don't think-"

"Arthur-San," Alfred jumps as the small Japanese teen materializes out of nowhere. "I think you should take Alfred-San up on his offer." He sends the Brit a look to which Alfred was oblivious to.

"And why should I-"

"He'll go." Declares the tan skinned women next to Kiku, causing Alfred to jump yet again while she just twist one of her long pony tails around her fingers and smiles mischievously at Arthur.

"Michelle, Kiku, thank you for your opinion, but it was neither needed nor wanted so-"

"Please Arthur," he begs, drawing the other's attention back on him. "One chance, that's all I'm asking for. It doesn't even have to be a date, just a get together among peers." Arthur thinks for a moment before sighing.

"Bloody hell fine, but that's all you're getting. After that, leave me alone, understand?"

"Roger!" Alfred smiles. "So how 'bout Friday after school?" Again Arthur sighs.

"Yes, that should be fine."

"Great! See you then!" Alfred cheers before making his way into the school building. Maybe he had been approaching this all wrong. Talking to this stuffy Brit is clearly the way to go!

* * *

**Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock**

Alfred stares intently at the clock hung above the door in his Government class, having blocked out Mr. Bussian's droning voice long ago.

_Only two more minutes_! He thinks anxiously as the minute hand makes its slow climb to the large number twelve inscribed at the top of the clock. _Only two more minutes until Arthur and I have our not-a-date-tea-and-coffee-get-to-know-you-thingy!_ And, for reasons he doesn't quite know, he's kind of nervous. He doesn't know why, but he is and he finds himself constantly patting down his hair and straightening his clothes until he finally gives up and messes them up….only to fix them again a moment later.

The teacher glances up at the clock then nods.

"Alright, class is almost over. Remember to read chapter 23 and take notes, we will be having a quiz next class on it." The bell rings and he smiles at the class. "Have a nice-" Alfred was out the door before he could finish his statement.

Quickly, Alfred grabs his books and stuffs them haphazardly into his backpack. His plan was to get to Arthur's locker before him and look so damn cool leaning against it in wait that Arthur would simply swoon at his heroic awesome coolness and their not-a-date-get-to-know-you-thingy would run smoothly. Before closing his locker he catches his own eye in the mirror he keeps hung in his locker. He pauses, and, after a moment's hesitation, checks his reflection and smirks.

"I look good!"

"Careful Jones, your narcissism is showing." Arthur says as he passes by. Slamming his locker closed he walks beside Arthur and pouts.

"I am not narcissistic."

"You obviously don't know what the word means then." Alfred's pout deepens.

"You know, I thought you'd be nicer today, considering it's our get to know each other meeting thing."

"Whatever gave you that idea?"

"A false sense of hope?" Alfred smiles wirily, making Arthur smirk.

"Clearly." They reached Arthur's locker and Alfred leans against the one next to the shorter blondes as he watches him gather his books and place them meticulously into his backpack.

"Anyways," Alfred drawls out as he watches Arthur consider a text book in his hand before placing it back in his locker, "Any place special you want to go? 'Cause if not, I know McDonalds sells some pretty good-"

"We are not going to that pathetic excuse of an eating establishment." Arthur growls, placing the last book in his bag in it's rightful spot before slamming his locker close with a defiant clang.

"Not cool dude, don't hate on Micky Ds! But fine, I also know this place that sells killer coffee. I don't know how their tea is though." Arthur shrugs and heads towards the schools entrance doors.

"As long as it isn't some fast food "restaurant", and I use that term lightly, then I'm sure it'll be fine." Alfred nods and leads Arthur to his car and, after a moments thought, opens the Brit's door for him.

Arthur glares at him suspiciously. "I thought this wasn't a date."

"It isn't, but it's polite, isn't it? But if you don't like it I won't do it anymore." Arthur opens his mouth as if to argue, turns the faintest shade of red, which Alfred notes confusedly, then turns his nose up and gets in, muttering a "Do whatever you want!" Before taking the door out of Alfred's hands and slamming it closed. Alfred just sighs and shakes his head, walking over to the other side of the car and jumping in. He pulls out and drives towards the café.

The car ride was far too tense for Alfred's taste. At one point in time he contemplated turning on the radio, but thought better of it, figuring Arthur would bite off his head if he so dared to break the silence that had surrounded the car. Finally, they reach their destination and get out of the car, heading into the café and up to the counter.

"Hello," cheerfully greeted the baristas. "How can I help you?" Alfred smiles and winks at her, making her blush lightly and smile brighter at him.

"Ah, yeah, can I get a black coffee please."

"Sure thing hun, and what about you?"

"I'm ordering separately." Arthur huffs stubbornly, but the girl just giggles and nods.

"Ok then," she taps something on her register then turns to Alfred again. " That'll be $3.50."

Alfred nods and hands her the money which she quickly places in the register then hands him his change. "Now, how may I help you?"

"Some black tea please. You sell Earl Gray here, right?"

"That we do." She says before telling Arthur his price and exchanging money with him. After Arthur's pays for his drink he and Alfred head down the counter and receive their respective drinks. Finally they add sugars and such the beverages and head over to a seat by the window.

They sit there in silence, Arthur staring out the window, occasionally sipping his tea while Alfred just merely holds his cup, watching his fingers gently rub against it.

"Sooo," Alfred drawls out, hoping to break the awkward silence.

"So?" Arthur asks, glancing at him via the corner of his eyes before continuing to gaze out the window. Alfred chews at his bottom lip, thinking of anything, anything, to say to start a conversation.

"Have you experience death in the past week?" Alfred blurts out, causing Arthur to fully look at him.

"Have I…what!?" he asks dumbfounded while Alfred just smiles and rolls with it.

"Yeah, have you experienced death in the past week? It's a question. I was thinking of playing twenty questions, you know, to break the silence and get to know each other at the same time."

"Right…" Arthur says, staring at him incredulously.

"So have you?"

"Have I what?"

"Experienced death in the past week?" After a moment of Arthur examining the American he lets out an exasperated sigh.

"No, can't say I have." He answers airily, returning his gaze outside.

"Your turn."

"My turn for what?" He snaps, irritated green eyes turning back to look into amused blue ones.

"Your turn to ask a question," he cheerily replies, earning a glare from his companion. "That is how twenty questions works Artie."

"A, that is not my name, git, stop calling me that. And B, I know how to play the stupid game."

"Fine then, Artie," He smirks and the venomous look Arthur sends him. "Ask your question."

"You want me to play you silly game, fine! Why are you such a sodding wanker?" Alfred pouts.

"I don't even know what that means but I know you're being mean! That's against the rules!"

"You can't just decide the rules as it suites you!" Arthur snaps.

"Yeah, well, you said you'd give me a chance and being mean is so not giving me a chance, dude."

"Fine," Arthur huffs, "I'll play nice. Do you have any siblings?" Alfred smiles brightly, satisfied with the lack of malice in the question.

"Yeah, one, Matthew."

"You're related to Matthew?" He asks in disbelief, making Alfred laugh.

"Yep, we do look alike. It really shouldn't be this much of a surprise."

"Well, when you put it that way," he says with a slightly embarrassed shrug. "It's just you two are so different. Plus you have different last names."

"Heh, that," Alfred laughs and scratches the back of his head, "we have a hyphenated last name and because it looks better, we each just decided to choose one name to go by. Hence why I'm Jones and he's Williams. Anyways, what about you? You got any siblings?"

Arthur looks at him with a calculating expression before he answers with a simple yes.

"Aren't you going to talk about them? You know, what they're like, how many of them are there?"

"It is to my understanding you only get one question a turn," Arthur replies stiffly. "And seeing you have already asked your question I dare say it's my turn. So, what's your favorite food?" Alfred huffs a little before answering.

"Cheeseburgers, they're like the all time awesomest food of like, ever." He declares proudly.

"How American of you," Arthur replies, voice dripping with distaste. "Next I suppose you're going to tell me that McDonalds is the, how do you say it, 'the all time awesomest restaurant of like, ever'."

"'Cause it is!" Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Right."

"Well Mister High and Mighty, what's your favorite food?"

"I enjoy scones, not only are they delicious but they go perfectly with my tea as well."

"How British of you." Alfred mocks. "Scones sound nasty and plain, they can't possibly compete with my burger."

"Have you ever tried a scone?"

"No."

"Thought so."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means," Arthur says in an annoyed voice as he glares at the obnoxious American. "That you're the kind of person who decides to go and judge things without even trying them, you uncultured git." Alfred puffs out offended.

"That's so not true, I love to try new things."

"Obviously." Arthur rolls his eyes, causing Alfred to puff out more.

"I do, and what about you!"

"What about me?"

"You seem like the kind of person who's too boring and dull to try anything fun or adventurous or even sociable."

"I'll have you know I am very-"

"Ever ridden a roller coaster?"

"Well no but-"

"Or ridden a horse?"

"Why on earth would I-"

"Have you even gone to a party?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"See, so I might not try new foods but you don't try new things." Alfred winks and Arthur's cheeks faintly color as he looks away from the other.

"Whatever, whose turn is it." Alfred just laughs.

"I think it's yours."

"Right well, what's your favorite novel?"

And so on it went. Question after question, until eventually, without either realizing it, they started to truly enjoy each others company. Laughing, smiling, teasing, and somehow the malice behind the teasing vanished, and just plain happy that they were dawdling the afternoon away with this silly game.

"So tell me, Alfred," Arthur says, fiddling with his long empty cup that once held his tea. "What's the real reason you've suddenly started bothering me?" Alfred smiles and sticks out his tongue childishly.

"You know you love the attention." Arthur rolls his eyes at Alfred's behavior.

"Lord knows where such a notion came from, but you have yet to answer my question." Alfred leans on his hands and examines the teen in front of him.

_You know, Arthur really does have pretty eyes._ Alfred thinks, cocking his head to rest on one palm. _And his face looks so soft, I kind of want to touch it._ Alfred reaches out with his free hand and gently caresses Arthur's cheek, causing Arthur to lightly blush. Arthur clears his throat softly, causing Alfred to break out of whatever daze he was in and quickly retracts his hand and to sit upright. Alfred looks off to the side and coughs embarrassedly as he feels his face grow warm.

"Sorry 'bout that." He laughs nervously glancing at Arthur who avoids eyes contact as he shrugs. After a moments silence Alfred coughs and straightens ups some. "Uh, yeah, your question. I don't know really know why, but it's like I said earlier, you're interesting." He laughs and shrugs._ You're pretty cute too._ Alfred adds in his head. And, judging by the strange patter of his heart, Alfred found himself telling the truth.

Arthur huffs and opens his mouth as if to demand a more detailed answer but was cut off by a phone chiming. Pulling out his phone, his green eyes scan the message before scowling and looking back up at Alfred.

"I need to go Alfred, my brother's having a conniption. I guess we stayed here longer that I realized." Alfred nods and grabs his backpack as Arthur does the same. They throw away their empty cups then head out to Alfred's car and hop in. Alfred pulls out and heads towards Arthur, the silence from the car ride to the café returning. Alfred taps his fingers noisily but stops after receiving a death glare from Arthur.

"Well, if you don't mind me interrupting this oh so interesting conversation, I'm turning on the radio." Alfred announces loudly, pushing the button and filling the car with music.

_I'm at a pay phone_

_Trying to go home_

_All of my change I spent on you!_

Arthur pulls a face and changes the station, much to Alfred's irritation.

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top!_

_She's got a body like an hour glass_

_It's ticking like a clock!_

This time it was Alfred's turn to pull of face and change the channel, causing Arthur to scowl at him.

_He's a_

_Blue eyed!_

_Cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine._

"I was listening to that you git!" Arthur snaps at him.

"Too bad, I was listening to the last song when you changed it. Plus, it's my car, so I should be able to choose the song."

"Like hell!" Arthur growls, changing the channel violently.

_I_

_I_

_I feel like a monster!_

Click.

_Hey soul sister,_

_Aint that mister mister on the-_

Glare. Click.

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

"Damn it, Arthur!"

_Pretty Pretty please!_

_If you ever ever feel!_

"If you're so frustrated, then leave it on a good station!"

_I'm always in a different time zone_

_My home's where I roam!_

"I'm trying but you keep changing it!"

_These words are my own-_

"Stop!"

_I'm not afraid!_

"It!"

_I wanna make you feel wanted._

"Leave!"

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

"It!"

_Move along!_

"On!"

_My dirty little secret-_

"The!"

_I'm never going to leave this bed!_

"Damn!"

_Baby you're a firework!_

"Station!"

_I remember when we broke up_

_The first time._

They groan in unison, reaching to change the station at the same time, resulting in their fingers brushing together. They both blush lightly and retract their hands.

"This song is…" Alfred begins.

"God awful." Arthur finishes with a groan, making Alfred laugh.

"Tell me about it, it's so annoying!" There was a pause before Alfred smirks playfully.

"'Cause like, we haven't seen each other in a month." Alfred sings, looking over at Arthur and sending him a wink before looking back at the road. "When you said you needed space."

"What?" Arthur mimics, making his voice high pitched and girly. Alfred laughs loudly and he catches Arthur smirk from the corner of his eye.

"Then you come around and say-"

"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change. Trust me." He cuts in with the same voice, the small smirk from earlier slowly growing.

"Remember how that lasted for a day?"

"I hate you! We break up!" Arthur huffs dramatically, crossing his arms and flipping his short hair.

"You call me, I love you." Alfred sighs out dreamily and flutters his eye lashes.

"Ooo, ooo, we call it off again last night." Arthur sings, turning the volume up on the radio.

"But ooo, ooo. This time! I'm telling you, I'm telling you!"

"WE ARE NEVER EVER, EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" They belt out together, both laughing while Alfred bobs his head and taps the steering wheel and Arthur dances in his seat. "YEAH WE-E ARE NEVER EVER, EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER! YOU GO TALK TO YOUR FRIENDS, TALK TO MY FRIENDS, TALK TO ME! BUT WE-E ARE NEVER EVER, EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER!" They both divulge into laughter as the chorus finishes.

"Like ever." Arthur manages to get out in the same high pitched voice as earlier between his laughing fit. Alfred turns off the radio as the pull into Arthur's driveway. "God, that was horrible!"

"I don't know," he snickers. "I thought we were pretty kick ass!"

"A-are you kidding!?" Arthur laughs harder.

"No, I'm totally serious! We should start our own band! We'd make millions!"

"Oh God!" Arthur was hunched over now, tears pricking his eyes. "I can see it now, The American and the Brit!"

"The Hero and the Gentlemen!"

"The Tone Death Group!"The car was filled with an even as they both finally exit the car. As they both head to the front door Arthur glances over at him and rolls his eyes, the laughing fit from earlier finally dying down.

"Really?" Alfred just smirks and shrugs. They reach the front door and pause, neither saying a word as they stare at each other.

"I…" Alfred begins, causing inquisitive emerald eyes to meet his slightly disappointed sapphire ones. "I guess this means I have to leave you alone, huh?"

"I suppose," Arthur drawls out, unlocking and opening his door. "But…if you really wanted to…I can't exactly stop you from hanging around, now can I?" He says without looking at Alfred before quickly entering the house and slamming the door in a surprised Alfred's face.

"Does that mean I can still hang out with you?" Alfred calls through the door.

"It means you're a bloody wanker that's far too persistent for me to stop, no matter how hard I try! Now get the hell off my property before I call the police!" Arthur screams through the door while Alfred laughs and jogs to his car, swiftly getting in and driving away from the house.

He grins.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

**I was trapped. Enclosed in an unbreakable wall. I Kicked and punched and screamed. All to no avail. Writters Block had imprisoned me. But then a beakon of light shown through and the walls crumbled around me. Inspiration had struck, but it was short lived as the wicked Mid-terms approached. I spent many long nights studying and gruling mornings in a crowded class room as forgin words covered my exam papers. But i pulled through and i was victorious. Then i worte. And typed. And finally I rest. The chapter properly uploaded. This day shalt be recorded in history.**

**I think that's a good way to explain why this took so freaking long to up load. So between writers block, my midterms, and my betas computer be horrid i wasn't able to update as quickly as i wanted. But it's really long~ And i'm half way done with chapter 8~ Also we have some development in Arties and Al's relationship, which is exciting! Not to long now~ Review please!**


End file.
